LoveBirds
by Girlsareguns
Summary: Tiré de ma fiction "Wolf Me" dans laquelle ils sont évoqués mais surtout survolés, voici donc une fiction centrée sur Stiles et Derek. Derek observe Scott et Isaac chahuter, tandis que Stiles se joint à lui et engage la conversation. Mais où leurs mènera-t-elle et qu'inspireront nos tourtereaux à ces deux cœurs à prendre ?


**Titre:** LoveBirds.

**Auteur:** Girlsaregun

**Note:** Voici donc une fiction qui reprend la possible éventualité d'une relation entre Stiles et Derek qui a été suggérée dans ma fiction **"Wolf Me."** J'ai lu vos adorables commentaires avec attention, la preuve en est ! Vous avez été deux à me solliciter et à m'encourager à creuser ce lien, et puisque je suis très reconnaissante face à votre intérêt pour mes écrits, j'ai céder aux chants des sirènes ! En espérant que cela vous plaise.

Encore une fois, je fais preuve d'incohérence. J'avais pondu cet OS il y a plus d'un mois et allez savoir pourquoi, je ne le poste que maintenant !

Bref, pleins de bisous débordants d'amour.

* * *

**"Rappelles moi ce qu'on fait là déjà ?"**

**"Tu m'as suivi Stiles."**

**"Exact, pendant que tu étais entrain d'espionner Scott et Isaac."**

**"Je n'écoutais pas leur conversation."**

**"Autant pour moi, pendant que tu faisait du voyeurisme."**

Derek eut un petit sourire en coin qui le prit en traire. À vrai dire, il n'avait même pas cherché à le retenir ou à le cacher.

Stiles fut d'abord surpris puis sourit à son tour.

**"Est ce que c'est tu passes un bon moment ou c'est juste une grimace sur ton visage ?"** lança t-il taquin.

L'alpha ne se fit pas prier. Il grogna aussitôt ce qui eut pour don d'élargir le sourire de son vis-à-vis.

**"Tu devrais le faire plus souvent"**, déclara t-il simplement.

Le lycanthrope se détendit un peu. Il retrouva une expression neutre mais la remarque lui arracha deux ou trois frissons.

Stiles regardait Scott et Isaac qui s'agitaient au loin. Ils étaient devenus intimes et ne le cachait plus. Ils chahutaient et flirtaient impunément l'un avec l'autre, sans aucune retenue.

Derek observait de son côté, le jeune humain du coin de l'œil. Son regard s'attarda sur son cou parsemé de plusieurs points de beauté. Puis, il contempla les mèches qui recouvraient sa nuque, avant de se perdre sur son petit nez retroussé. Il le détourna si vite lorsque la voix de Lydia se fit entendre, qu'elle même ni Stiles n'eurent le temps de le prendre sur le fait accompli.

Ce dernier se redressa justement en apercevant la jeune fille. Il se racla la gorge et jeta un regard en direction de Derek, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

**"Salut les garçons, on traîne ensemble ?"**

**"Non"**, rétorquèrent simultanément les deux jeunes hommes.

Ils échangèrent un regard confus.

**"Tu traines pas avec moi ?"** s'offensa l'humain.

**"C'est toi qui est venu te joindre à moi"**, fit remarquer le plus âgé.

**"En parlant de ça, ça fait déjà un bon moment que tu m'aurais obligé de déguerpir. Pourquoi tu l'as pas encore fait ?"**

Derek fronça les sourcils, les bras croisés.

Lydia pouffa sans gènes, et les deux comparses lui lancèrent un regard interloqués.

Elle soutenu leurs regards avant de hausser les épaules. Stiles se tourna de nouveau vers Derek la bouche grande ouverte, tandis que ce dernier observait l'adolescente qui lui souriait de façon insolente. Visiblement, Isaac avait parlé.

**"Parce que ça aurait été une perte de temps"**, fini t-il par dire, les yeux plantés dans ceux de la jeune femme.

**"Dis moi Stiles, est ce que tu te souviens de la conversation qu'on a eu au beau milieu des toilettes des filles ?"** avança t-elle innocemment.

Cela ne laissait rien présager de bon et Derek le sentait.

Stiles parut chercher dans ses souvenirs avant d'acquiescer de la tête.

**"Celle à propos de ces deux là"**, dit il en désignant d'un geste de la tête les deux louveteaux qui se tournaient autour.

Lydia ne sembla pas totalement satisfaite de cette réponse et s'approcha de quelques centimètres du visage de l'adolescent pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

**"Ça et de mes mots à propos de Derek."**

Elle s'éloigna et jeta un regard en direction de ce dernier.

**"D'ailleurs, tu n'es toujours pas venu me voir pour qu'on en parle."**

Stiles se mit à rougir comme une tomate, sachant pertinemment que Derek avait parfaitement entendu ce qu'elle venait de lui murmurer.

D'ailleurs, l'alpha se referma comme une coquille. Il se mit à grogner tout en fusillant Lydia du regard.

**"Par contre, j'ai beaucoup aimé ce qu'on s'est dit la dernière fois."**

Elle réajusta la lanière de sa sacoche puis balança ses longs cheveux roux par dessus son épaule.

La jeune fille fit quelque pas avant de se tourner vers ces interlocuteurs.

**"Et Derek. Tu devrais t'entretenir avec moi. Tu serais surpris d'entendre tout le bien que Stiles m'a dit de toi."**

Elle s'éloigna finalement pour laisser derrière elle un Derek qui rougissait jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles et un Stiles qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

**"J'ai rien dit à propos de toi, rien du tout"**, se défendit-il en gesticulant dans tous les sens.

**"Je lui ai jamais parlé de toi, elle m'a peut être entendu dire que t'étais tout le temps grognon ou que t'étais un vilain cabot mais c'est tout, je te le jure. J'ai jamais été scout mais tu as ma parole d'honneur. S'il te plaît ne me plume pas comme un poulet avant de jouer avec mes os."**

Le fils du shérif attendait sa sentence avec appréhension mais ne s'attendait pas du tout à la réaction du lycanthrope qui éclata de rire.

Stiles papillonna des cils avant de secouer la tête.

**"Derek, est ce que je viens tout juste d'apercevoir tes ceunottes ?**" s'enquit-il concerné.

Celui-ci retrouva son sérieux, ne perdant cependant pas son sourire.

**"Un sale cabot, hein ?"**

_**"Vilain"**_, rectifia l'adolescent. **"Et c'est complètement faux et irrationnel. Je veux dire, regarde toi."**

Il se maudit aussitôt d'avoir prononcé ces derniers paroles. Le pire étant qu'il ne cherchait pas à éviter de se faire mordre cette fois, mais qu'il le pensait bel et bien.

**"Stiles, je sais pas ce que Isaac a pu dire à Lydia et je suis content que tu ne le saches pas non plus."**

Le jeune garçon haussa un sourcil, la moue boudeuse.

**"Je n'ai pas osé le lui demander parce qu'au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, elle est sacrément impressionnante."**

**"Tu as vraiment envie de le savoir ?"**

**"Oui"**, avoua d'une petit voix l'adolescent.

**"Très bien"**, abdiqua le loup. Il jeta un regard en direction de son louveteau et de son désormais petit-ami.

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Stiles le devança.

**"En fait non. Je veux pas le savoir. J'ai juste une question à te poser."**

Derek parut surpris mais hocha de la tête.

**"Est-ce que ça dégage genre... Des phéromones en puissance, un loup amoureux ?"**

Face à cette drôle de question, l'alpha préféra lui retourner la question.

**"Est-ce que ça dégages des phéromones un humain amoureux ?"**

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, les joues rosies.

**"Tu devrais le savoir, avec ton super odorat."**

En effet, il le savait, le sentait et l'avait senti depuis déjà bien longtemps. Probablement même avant que l'humain ne le réalise.

Le sourire triomphant dessiné sur son visage en disait long. Bien assez pour que l'adolescent finisse par craquer.

**"Parfait ! Maintenant que tu le sais, est-ce que tu peux effacer ce sourire narquois de ton visage ? Je suis assez honteux comme ça. Saleté de cabot"**, marmonna t-il entre ses dents.

Derek haussa les épaules.

**"Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir"**, lâcha t-il simplement.

**"S'énamourer d'un satané clébard qui lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Il a fallu que j'aille en parler à Lydia, elle qui est sorti avec un lézard. Pour savoir au moins si j'avais une chance. Je sais bien qu'Allison et Scott ont eu une histoire. Mais ça c'était avant qu'il ne devienne un loup. Et puis, Scott et Isaac en sont un tout les deux. Erica est avec Boyd et toi, et bien toi je sais toujours pas ce que tu préfères et figures toi que j'aimerai bien le savoir histoire de pouvoir passer à autres choses."**

Le jeune homme soupira péniblement, le regard suspendu dans le vide. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et Derek pouvait le sentir, ce qui le faisait s'emballer encore plus. Heureusement qu'il avait eut Lydia pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tête. Il avait le béguin pour elle. Indéniablement. Un béguin d'adolescent. Mais ce qu'il ressentait pour Derek, c'était dix fois plus intense. Il avait beau le nier, le tirer en dérision ou tout simplement l'ignorer, ce sentiment était bel et bien là et lui collait à la peau.

Il ne vit pas le regard que le loup posa sur lui. Ni ne perçu la lutte intérieur qui se jouait en lui.

**"Stiles"**, fini t-il par rompre le silence. **"Je peux sentir les phéromones que produit une personne. Mais pas à qui ils sont adressés."**

Le fils du shérif planta son regard dans le sien cette fois-ci, le visage livide. Il se liquéfia sur place et senti le rouge lui monter de la pointe des orteils jusqu'au sommet de son crâne.

Derek peu habile avec les sentiments, senti néanmoins sa profonde détresse. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

**"Je venais surveiller Isaac, c'est vrai. Mais disons que je cherchais également à apercevoir Scott."**

Stiles tourna la tête violemment dans sa direction, un air à la fois intrigué et perplexe sur le visage.

**"Pourquoi dont ?"** demanda t-il curieux.

L'alpha soupira, ennuyé.

**"Parce que je me disais que tu serais probablement avec lui. Je voulais t'apercevoir, c'est tout."**

**"Ça fait longtemps que tu fais ça ? Non parce que je l'aurais remarqué autrement."**

**"Peu importe"**, répondit Derek.

**"Pourquoi ?"** répéta le jeune garçon.

Le plus âgé lui lança un regard assassin.

**"Tu veux vraiment me le faire dire, pas vrai ?"**

**"Crache le morceau, Derek."**

**"Parce que je veux m'assurer que rien ne t'arrive. Maintenant que Scott a l'esprit ailleurs, je voulais être sûr que tu allais bien. J'avais besoin de le savoir. Satisfait ?"** grogna le lycanthrope.

Il eut sa réponse dans la seconde qui suivit en voyant le sourire resplendissant qu'affichait le jeune garçon.

L'alpha leva les yeux au ciel mais irradiait de l'intérieur.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre, trépignant sur place.

**"Je me soucies de toi"**, admit finalement Derek.

L'adolescent fit volteface de manière à lui tourner le dos. Il joint le mot à la parole en lâchant un **_"yes !"_** silencieux, avant de nouveau faire face à son acolyte.

**"Je me soucies _beaucoup_ de toi"**, renchérit il en insistant sur le mot "beaucoup."

**"Tu es mineur. N'attends rien de moi tant que le seras, si ce n'est pas ma dévotion et fidélité la plus complète. C'est tout ce que je peux te donner pour le moment, Stiles."**

Et c'était déjà bien assez. Bien au delà de tout ce qu'aurait pu imaginer l'humain.

**"Je suis bientôt majeur, est-ce que tu es aussi impatient que moi ?"** questionna t-il fébrile.

Derek l'observait amusé. Il se décolla de son nouveau bolide sur lequel il était adossé, pour le déverrouiller.

Elle ressemblait à son ancienne camaro mais en plus sobre, moins clinquante.

Stiles le regarda s'agiter, ne sachant trop quoi faire de lui même.

Le lycanthrope ouvrit la portière côté passager et glissa sa main sur la nuque de son comparse. Il le poussa ainsi doucement dans le véhicule, puis vint se placer derrière son volant.

Avant de démarrer et sans même savoir où il l'emmenait, Stiles se tourna vers lui, tout sourire.

**"Tu sais que pour quelqu'un de ton âge, être stationné sur le parking d'un lycée c'est un peu flippant"**, s'exclama t-il goguenard.

Derek claqua la tête de ce dernier de sa main, avant de la reposer sur le volant.

Stiles lâcha un gémissement de douleur, pour la forme.

**"Tu sais que pour quelqu'un de ton âge, t'adresser ainsi à une personne plus âgé est malpoli"**, lança t-il sur le même ton.

Tout deux échangèrent un regard complice, avant que Derek ne fasse ronronner le moteur de sa voiture.

**"Lydia avait tout compte fait raison. Un type comme toi avec un type comme moi serait complètement improbable. Mais rien ne l'est, à Beacon Hills."**

* * *

Et oui, Lydia fait encore et toujours office d'entremetteuse. Peut-être devrait elle ouvrir une agence à Beacon Hills un de ces jours, qui sait.

Je vous aime, vous êtes formidables et m'apportez énormément de bonnes choses. Merci à VOUS !

Laissez-moi savoir ce que vous souhaiterez me voir écrire, un pairing en particulier ou un fandom !

A très vite.


End file.
